Tom Kenny
Tom Kenny is an American actor, comedian and musician. Biography Born in Syracuse, New York, Kenny began performing as a stand-up comedian and made his film appearance in 1989 with How I Got Into College. He became best known for his animated roles in Rocko's Modern Life, The Powerpuff Girls, Adventure Time (as the Ice King) and most famously as the lead, title character in SpongeBob SquarePants, where he also played the live action character Patchy the Pirate. In addition to his television roles, Kenny also voiced several characters in video games, often playing the role of the Spyro the Dragon in the eponymous series. In live-action films he voiced characters such as Wheelie and Skids in the Transformers series and the "Hideous Bunny" in Ant-Man. Singing Film Shakes the Clown (1991) *Binky Fever (solo) CreepTales (2004) *Party in the House of Souls (solo) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Goofy Goober Song (contains solo lines) *Now That We're Men (contains solo lines) *The Best Day Ever (solo) Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike (2007) *I Love a Mutiny (solo) *Slavery Makes the World Go Round (solo) World's Greatest Dad (2009) *The Creeper (contains solo lines) The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Teamwork (duet) Television Rocko's Modern Life (1994) *Come Crawl With Me (solo) *Old Sick Headache (solo) *Toad From Okefenokee (solo) Mr. Show with Bob and David (1996) *Rap: The Musical (contains solo lines) Dexter's Laboratory (1998) *99 Bottles of Beer (solo) The Powerpuff Girls (1999) *Rainbow's Theme Song (solo) *Sunshine Down On Me (contains solo lines) *Best Day of My Life (contains solo lines) *Best Day of My Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The Road Song (contains solo lines) Samurai Jack (2003) *Wild Life (contains solo lines) Johnny Bravo (2004) *Shovelizin' Man (solo) Teen Titans (2005) *Master of Your Fate (solo) Fairy OddParents (2006) *I Can't Live Without Love (solo) My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2008) *Middle School Musical (contains solo lines) *Magic Fish (solo) *Animal School Musical (contains solo lines) *Bug Stew *We'd Rather Do Anything Than Sing *I've Got No Rhyme (solo) *Waiting in the Wings (duet) *I Love My Butt *Now I've Got Rhyme (solo) Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) *Drives Us Bats *The World is Mine Adventure Time (2011) *Fry Song (solo) *Something Special (solo) *Oh, Bubblegum (solo) *Remember You (duet) *Where Everybody Knows Your Name (solo) *According to Our New Arrival (duet) *Was it Reality? (duet) *Do the Boogaloo (solo) *Let Me Call You Sweetheart *Time Adventure Mad (2012) *Moves Like Jabba (solo) New Teen Titans (2012) *Mayhem at First Sight (solo) *That's How We'll Get Her (duet) *Let's All Go Meet Dominator (contains solo lines) *You're the Greatest (contains solo lines) *My Fair Hatey (contains solo lines) *You're the Greatest (reprise)(contains solo lines) Web Series Pastor Mike Online (2011) *Best Day Ever (solo) Gallery kennybinky.jpg|'Binky the Clown' in Shakes the Clown. kennyspongebob.jpg|'SpongeBob SquarePants' in SpongeBob SquarePants. kennymayor.jpg|'The Mayor of Townsville' in The Powerpuff Girls. carlchryniszzswics.png|'Carl Chryniszzswics' in Johnny Bravo. kennymumbo.jpg|'Mumbo' in Teen Titans. kennydingle.jpg|'Dingle Kringle' in Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike. kennyjake.jpg|'Jake Spidermonkey' in My Gym Partner's a Monkey. kennybabyface.jpg|'Babyface' in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. kennyice.jpg|'Ice King' in Adventure Time. kennypeppers.jpg|'Peepers' in Wander OverYonder. Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom